Just Another Moment
by An Original
Summary: It takes place right at the end of "Insatiable" with Allison still in Scott's arms. This is basically a look inside what Scott was feeling.


**I was thinking about writing this since I was the episode. I couldn't sleep because of this, I had to write it. It's not as long as I wanted it to be but that's because my mind is all over the place. I'll probably write another one once I've fully processed what happened but for now this is the best I could do.**

**I do not own Teen Wolf or the characters.**

* * *

There was a pain in his chest that continued to grow as the seconds passed by. It made him want to rip out his own heart from his chest just so he could stop feeling the pain he knew wasn't going to dull anytime soon. Scott kept his eyes on the paled face of one of his dearest friends, on his ex girlfriend. He examined her face closely; refusing to look away in case she opened her eyes again though he knew it was impossible. He knew the exact moment her heart stopped beating; he heard it. The warm blood from her wound still spilling out and coating both their hands.

All was quiet around him, he couldn't hear anyone else but he could feel them. He could feel their own sadness, their eyes on the girl in his arms. Scott was struggling to come to terms with what had transpired only a few minutes before. This wasn't supposed to happen. They only wanted to save Lydia and Stiles. They only wanted to stop the madness and chaos that seemed to follow them everywhere. They were all prepared for a fight but he hadn't thought this was going to happen. Not to anyone but especially not to her. Not Allison.

Allison, the girl he fell in love with as soon as he laid eyes on her. The girl who stood by him even after they broke up. His first love. Throughout everything they faced, it never occurred to Scott that death would be something that would come to her; to any of his friends. The possibility of that was something he could not fathom; he couldn't accept it. Scott's heart hammered in his chest and he ran his fingers through her hair. This couldn't be happening. She couldn't be gone; he needed her. They all needed her. They couldn't face anything without her. She had become a huge part of the lives that stood around them. She had secured a spot in everyone's hearts; a spot that would now be an empty void. The pain Scott felt was worse than the darkness that almost consumed him after the sacrifice. He preferred the darkness to this. It felt as though his own heart was going to give out at any moment.

He could feel the tears escaping his eyes as he struggled the catch his breath. Allison couldn't be gone. How were any of them expected to go on without her in their lives? How was he expected to go on? He bent down and placed another kiss on her forehead before he placed his own head on top of hers. He inhaled deeply; trying to take in her scent as much as he could until he needed to release her. He heard her father's footsteps slowly approaching and Scott knew he would have to hand over Allison and let her father mourn the loss of his daughter. But Scott wasn't ready so he held her tighter; his thumb skimming over the hand he grasped. He needed a few more moments with her; just a few more moments to hold the woman he loved. He didn't get a chance to tell her before she passed but he hoped that she knew. She had to know that he never stopped loving and while he tried to move on; she was the only person that held his heart. She was the one he thought of before he went to bed at night. She was the person he looked for when he got to school, she was the person he looked forward to seeing every single day. Scott McCall couldn't imagine a day going by without seeing her beautiful face. Scott willed her eyes to open, for her heart to beat, for her to take a breath for something that told him that his mind was playing a trick on him. Allison wasn't gone. She was just unconscious, she had lost a lot of blood so she passed out. They would get her to the hospital and she would be okay. The doctors would stitch her up and order her to rest while she tried to stand up. She wasn't gone, she wasn't. At least that's what he told himself even though the voice in the back on his mind tried to make him face reality. Scott wasn't ready to face reality so that voice could shut the hell up. "I love you. I will always love you, Allison Argent." He whispered into her hair. Allison Argent would never be truly gone. She left her mark in the world; in the hearts of everyone who ever laid eyes on her. Someone like her would never be just gone. It was impossible


End file.
